I love you Sandy
by Mrs.Sam Sterling
Summary: Spongebob finally told Sandy he love her. They soon get married and riase a family. BUT someone does not want them together! Who is this person? READ TO FIND OUT! PS. this is my very first fanfiction story so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day and we were at jellyfish field when i told Sandy that i love her.

She was wearing a pretty short purple dress. She can now breath underwater, thanks to that amazing green liqued she made. If it wasn't for that i could have never seen her more beautiful.

'Hey Sandy i need to tell you something" i sayed nervouse "Well.. What is it spongebob?" Sandy say staring at me with those big beautiful eyes i love so much.

"Sandy i... I LOVE YOU!" i scream at my top of my lugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sandy's pov**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I Sandy cheeks was just having a picnic with my best friend and then he say what i wanted him to say to me since i first met him.

I had always had a crush on Spongebob, but i waited so long for him to say that he loved me.

"wa'cha say Spongebob?" i say with tears in my eyes. "I love you Sandy" he repeated.

I couldn't helped myself, i just launch myself at him and kiss him on the mouth.

**Spongebob pov**

I was nervouse when i told Sandy that i loved her. She was just there standing in shock, bad thoughts were running through my mind. "_What if she doesn't love me back?" "Will we ever be the same after this?". _

But before another thought came to my mind Sandy finally spoke "Wa'cha say Spongebob?" she sayed with a few tears in her eyes.

I don't know why she ask again, when i told her loud and clear that i loved her.

"I love you Sandy" i repeated but then the next thing i knew she kiss me and say the most beautiful thing i heard her say.

"I love you too Spongebob" she say with a few tears running down her cheeks. I was so relived when she sayed that.

"Spongebob... I waited so long for you yo say that" she say tears still running down her cheeks.

I dry her tears with my hands sofly and raise her face so she was staring at me.

"Sandy i loved you since i first saw you" i sayed "i did too Spongebob, but why didn't you told me sooner?" she ask me.

"Well... I was kinda scare you wouldn't like me that way" i say ashamed. "Spongebob, I'm so glad you feel those feeling for me" Sandy say.

Sandy just took my hand and she made me look at her. But then she just kiss me sofly, but then i force the kiss harder. Sandy moan when i slide my tongue inside her mouth.

When we apart we were breathing hard and then i say "you want to go to my house?" "there's nothing i want more then to be with you" she whispers to me. I felt a smile forming on my lips.

**So what do you guys think? Do u like it? Hate it? Review please! :)**

**~Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WARNING: lemons on this chapter! I'm just warning you... NOW on with the story!**

**Sandy pov**

I don't remamber how me and Spongebob got to his pineapple house, but we are in his bed. Kissing, touching and licking each other.

Spongebob was kissing me hard which let me know that he wanted me so bad. When Spongebob and I stop kissing to catch our breath, Spongebob slowly went down south and was licking me until he was at my breasts.

He took out my dress and throw it across the room, leaving me only in my bras and panties. He stood there. Taking the view of my body. For a few seconds he stood there looking at my body but then he worked quickly and undid my bra and throw it where the dress lay.

He then started licking my left nipple while holding my other breast. I moan when I felt his tongue touch my nipple.

When he started sucking on my nipple instead of licking I moan out his name.

After a few minutes of sucking on my left breast he started on the other one. I scream out in pleasure. After a few minutes of sucking and moaning he stoped.

I was going to complain, but then he started to go deeper south and it sent shivers to my spine. He went down, and down and down until he was in front of my panties.

He slip out my panties and throw it across the floor where the bra and dress lay.

**Spongebob pov**

As I took Sandy's panties out of her and throw it across the room. I was seeing her womanhood, it was wet, super wet. I then put my two fingers in her and heard her moan my name. That turn me on so I plug in harder my finger inside her.

"AHHH SPONGEBOB!, HARDER, FASTER PLEASE," Sandy moan. I did what she desire and went faster and harder.

"OHH SPONGEBOB, I'M GOING TO CUM." Sandy moan and so I bend down and suck and lick like I never did before. After a few minutes, she came in my mouth. It tasted sweet like honey.

When I came up to her she was breathing hard. "It your turn." Sandy said before I sayed anything. She went down and stopped at my squared pants.

She undid my belt and pull out my pants I wasn't wearing any boxer so my manhood, it just came out pointing straight at Sandy.

**Sandy pov**

As I took out Spongebob's pants, he wasn't wearing anything under there, so his manhood just POP out just like that.

I grab Spongebob's manhood and stick it in side my mouth. I heard Spongebob moan out my name.

After a few minutes of sucking and licking I heard Spongebob moan "OHH SANDY I'M ALMOST THERE." so I speed up and after a few seconds I tasted something sweet. I took it all in.

After that I went up to Spongebob who was now cover in sweat. "ready for the best part?" Spongebob ask

"I thought you'r never ask." I told him.

Spongebob got on top of me and look at me with those big blue eyes telling me if he can enter.

I nodde my head and he went in slowly. Since I'm still a virgan and he know I am, he'll take it slow, Just for me.

When he was halfway in there I felt pain and queak. "Oh my gosh, Sandy are you ok?, do you want to stop?".

"No it just a little pain it will pass." I say with still a tear running down my cheek.

"Are u sure?" Spongebob ask "Yes I'm sure." I told him. He look at me again and I told him "Spongebob I'm still a virgan so it normal, it will pass." He then nodded and I try my best not to scream.

When he got all his manhood in me he didn't move and was staring at me if I was ok.

I open my eyes and told him "You can move now." and so he did. He push in and pull out after a few in and out I felt pleasure run over me.

I moan and Spongebob moan until we were hiting our g-spots "Oh my god Spongebob, faster oohh." I moan. He speed up until we reach it.

I felt Spongebob release inside of me and it felt good.

Spongebob lay beside me and whispers "I love you sandy." "I love you too Spongebob." and we both fell into a deep sleep.

**Sooo what you think? Please tell me what you think! I won't hate you if it somthing bad! **

**~Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Warning: this contain lemons. **

**Spongebob pov **

I felt the sun hit my face and woke up quickly and looks around to see were the heck I was. Then it hit me.

I stare down to see a sleeping Sandy on my bed and remamber everything that happen last night.

A smile appear on my face "_She's mine, she was ment to be mine" _ I thought to myself.

I look at the clock and it was 10:42 I knew Sandy will wake up any minute so I got of the bed and went to take a shower.

**Sandy pov**

I woke up of the sound of water dripping and stood up to see where I was and remamber everything that happen last night.

"_So I wasn't dreaming" _I thought to myself. "_I finally have my Spongebob"_ with that I couldn't help it and just smile to myself.

I got of the bed and were heading toward the bathroom where Spongebob is showering.

I open the door and heard Spongebob singing. "The Krusty Krab pizza,is the pizza for you and me" he sanged. I giggle when I heard him sing that song.

He told me when he and squidward got lost when they were trying to deliver a krabby patty pizza. I laugh so hard when he told me that story.

I went inside with Spongebob but he still hasn't notice that I was there so I decided to surprise him.

**Spongebob pov**

I was just taking a shower when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and heard a loud "BOO" behind me.

"Ahhhhh the ghosts got me, Please don't eat meee-ahh!" I cried.

"Spongebob, Spongebob it ok it just me" I heard someone say. Just then I saw my love of my life in front of me.

"O Sandy, you almost gave me a heart attack" I say. Sandy just giggle and gave me a smile "Im sorry Spongebob, I was just trying to surprise ya'll, not scare ya'll" she sayed while looking at me with those big brown eyes that I can't stay mad at.

"It ok Sandy, just don't do it again" I say with a smile, she smile at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

**Sandy pov**

I kiss Spongebob on the lips when he told me not to scare the heck out of him. I just couldn't help myself he looked so cute when he get scare.

Spongebob and I was kissing each other very hard. Spongebob's tongue was trying to get inside my mouth so I open it and let it slide in there.

I moan when he was sliddering inside my mouth. He taste so sweet. I couldn't get enough of him.

Spongebob and I stop kissing to catch our breath. I then whisper to Spongebob "I love you Spongy" I say very sexy.

That turn him on because I felt something hard poke me. I smile and ask Spongebob "Do you want to fuck me again?" "Yes Sandy I want you, I want you right now." he say.

He then push me onto the end wall of the shower and he raise my legs off the shower's floor and onto his waist.

He stick his so hard manhood inside of me. Since this is my second time it did kinda hurt but not as much as the first time.

He got his manhood inside of me, all of it and he started to push in and pull out and I then felt pleasure all over my body.

Spongebob moan my name and I moan his. We kept going and going and we didn't care who hears us moan. All we care was just each other.

**One hour later**

I was putting on a long white shirt on that went down right where my thighs are and a pair of sweatpants. Spongebob was putting on his usually white shirt on with his brown square pants and with his little red tie.

We both went downstairs to the kitchen to go and eat breakfast. When we got there Spongebob took out a box of eggs and a pack of becon and out of his cabnet he took out a sack of bread.

I cook the eggs and becon and put the bread in the toaster while Spongebob set up the table and feed Gary.

When the food was done we sat down together and started eating. Everything was perfect, me and my Spongy sitting together talking, laughing and telling I love you to each other.

Yes everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

**Sooo... What you guys think? Tell me! **

**And on chapter 5 we will be meeting the bad guy so get ready! Review on who do you think is going to be the bad guy :)**

**~Sam**


End file.
